Feeding
by eternitysky
Summary: Kurogane had expected the first time to be awkward, and maybe painful. What he got was different. If only slightly. [Kurofay]


Spoilers up to AcidTokyo (and perhaps a little into the Infinity arc, depending on how you look at it: however it is set before Infinity)

Disclaimer: Yes. I own them. Bow to me.

**Feeding**

The first time Fay had fed, it was over three days after leaving the acid city; three days in which the magician made a point of avoiding the ninja. But eventually, the hunger had proven far too strong, reducing Fay to a point at which he could barely function.

It was dark, and their travel companions had retired for the night. The lithe man's movements had been slow, and rather tense: perhaps in indication of his repulsion to the very idea of what he was about to do. Ruby eyes flickered to sapphire that had not looked directly at him for quite a while, and found himself almost grateful for the sharp look the magician gave him before –once again- shifting his eyes elsewhere.

Fay moved ever closer, breath rather shallow on the ninja's neck, his arms at Kurogane's sides, in support of his weight.

And then he felt the sharp pain of the fangs piercing the skin of his pulse point. It was a foreign feeling, as a kaleidoscope of colors burst into his vision, and he restrained a shiver, lest it disturbed the man positioned at his neck. It wasn't as painful as Kurogane had anticipated it to be; in fact, after the initial piercing of the skin, it wasn't painful at all, just rather foreign in a way that made his stomach turn.

All Kurogane could do was stare at the moonless sky as Fay proceeded, almost gently- hesitantly withdrawing the blood. The blonde found himself straddling one of the ninja's legs as Kurogane proceeded to shift their position, one arm resting on the small of Fay's back. In response, one of the magician's arms came to rest on the back of Kurogane's neck. This made their bodies shift closer together, until Fay's torso sprawled itself across Kurogane's, and his other arm curled against the ninja's chest (leaving it's place at the ninja's side).

Eventually, Fay's fangs withdrew themselves from the somewhat raw skin and his tongue traced small patterns to lap up the rest of the blood, and clot the wound somewhat. Neither made an attempt to draw away from the other, and Kurogane realized, then, how quiet it was, the only sound being Fay's somewhat ragged breathing, which he could feel more than hear, coming in hot puffs on his jaw.

Kurogane made the decision to look down at his companion, which caused the mage's parted – and somewhat moist- lips to brush gently against the taller man's cheek. Fay did not pull away, but his previously closed eye started to open, revealing a half-dazed golden eye that raised itself to stare into his ruby ones.

And with the sight of Fay looking almost ethereal with no moon, but a million _stars_ illuminating his face, all that made sense for Kurogane to do was attempt to move the body laying against his even closer, and brush his own lips gently against a pale cheek. Fay's breath continued to come out in slight pants as, in response, the hand resting on the ninja's neck twined it's fingers in the raven hair.

Their lips met, only slightly, brushing against each other; neither knew who shifted their head where and made their lips meet: perhaps they had met halfway, and it didn't seem to matter as their lips connected again, just as hesitantly. And again. And again, with hot breath and hot pants until those brushes developed some confidence and the two pairs of lips met fully, in a sloppy kiss. And once more.

Until Fay's single eye snapped open, and he jerked himself away from the man beneath him, breath coming in huffs, yet, rather panicked now. Kurogane looked up at his companion with an expression that was only half surprise, and could only watch as the smaller man stalked off, rather rapidly, again avoiding his eyes.

Kurogane let out a sigh and rubbed his temple. He wasn't all too sure what had just happened, and by the looks of it, neither was the blonde.

Afterwards, the two did not speak of what had occurred, and Fay had refused to feed for five days.

After those five days, however, Kurogane had finally managed to convince him. He titled his head to expose his neck to the smaller man, this time, deciding not to look as the blonde approached. He waited for the unmistakable sensation of the fangs biting into his neck. It never came however, and what he did feel was the mage pulling at his arm, and exposing his wrist and, rather forcefully, piercing the skin there. It was a different sensation entirely and perhaps –Kurogane thought- it would be for the best.

Fay released his writs after a short period of time- too short, perhaps, and the ninja began to wonder if the mage was depriving himself of a proper meal.

He wouldn't ask the mage though; partially because of his own pride, and partially because he doubted the blonde would answer him anyway.

Fin.

After reading the Infinity arc, I had always wondered why Fay fed off his wrist rather then neck. I thought about it, and came to the conclusion that Fay (and perhaps Kurogane) would want to keep it as impersonal and inanimate as possible: and thus, this just popped into my head.

It did not turn out exactly how I had hoped, but im not about to torture myself trying to fix it.

I am getting frustrated with the fact that the only thing I seem to be able to write is Kurofay oneshots under 1000 words… it is most frustrating, and I can feel my mind attempting suicide.

Oh well. Maybe I'll get inspiration for something longer, and god forbid another fandom sometime soon…

Though I highly doubt it.

Well. Comments and criticisms appreciated. You know you want to make my day :P.


End file.
